


‘Which BuzzFeed Unsolved Guy Are You?’

by Tortellini



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed quizzes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Men Crying, Sad, Sad Ending, Wordcount: 100-500, quizzes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ryan took it. He regrets it.Oneshot/drabble





	‘Which BuzzFeed Unsolved Guy Are You?’

Steven Lim, a friend of Shane's approached him one day. "Hey, I gotta ask--why is Ryan crying?"

Oh god, was he still crying? Shane took a deep breath. "He took one of those ‘Which BuzzFeed Unsolved Guy Are You?’ quizzes…" he said finally, honestly. It was sort of ridiculous, now that he thought about it, but it was also the truth--and they both knew Ryan too. 

Steven's mouth formed an 'o'. "Man. That can't be good. Well, who did he get?" He got himself, right? But then why would he be upset?

"...me."

Steven's eyes bugged out of his head. 

Shane couldn't stop himself then. He laughed. 


End file.
